Chad's Problem
by Dimples73
Summary: Chad has cancer. What could be worse than that? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in Wisconsin all of them live there none of them are famous.

**Chapter one: to be or not to be.**

Chad's POV

I lay in my bed just thinking about my day. I had just been sick for the umpteenth time today. Whatever I did I couldn't stop throwing up. I threw up a lot and it was a mess let me tell you. Ok so my basin was full to the brim and I quickly grabbed it 'cause I thought I was going to puke, don't worry I didn't, but it got on me and my blankets a nurse had to change clothes another other nurse changed the bedding. I sank back into bed I was so embarrassed. The anti-sickness meds usually helps most of the time I don't know why it's not working now. I might need to switch my meds.

My life always throws me something bad. I had been getting bad nose bleeds so, I made an appointment to go see a doctor and they discovered that I had Acute Myelogenous leukemia- AML if you call it. My parents just left me at the hospital why? because they are the most irresponsible parents in the universe and they didn't think they could take care of "Quote" a tarnished person. Who would say that to their son? So, now I am in foster care. So I guess that's good. I constantly get sick because of this medicine I have to get called chemotherapy, chemo for short. Sometimes I even have to get these things called blood transfusions because my red blood cell counts are low. I usually sleep though them.

I take everything in strides and take whatever the doctors and nurses have to do to me but I don't like it, all the poking and prodding. I would rather enjoy my life than being cooped up in this hospital 5 times a week. The doctors said that they needed to pump me with heavy medicine because the leukemia was so packed in my bone marrow.

I sometimes slept in the bathroom because I got sick so much and it was easier to get to the toilet. My foster mom, Nancy Wilson would get mad that I stayed in the bathroom because she thought it was unsanitary. She would drag me out and tell me to get into bed., my foster dad Bill was the harsh one. He made me do work that was really exhausting and kind of hard on my body. I never Bill started hitting me for no reason. I never really told anyone. It started when I was 13 about a month before I got sick.

The Wilson's had 5 kids of their own. Why they wanted me I don't know. Maybe because their kids were horribly behaved. their oldest daughter was 17 almost 18 Anna. She was the only one who was nice to me. Four of them were younger than 10 Austin is 4 and he whines all the time, Avery he is 5 he messes things up like coloring on my homework then Bill yells at me and tells me I shouldn't leave it around. Billy is a lier he lies and gets me in trouble he is 7. Sarah is 2 and she is sweet she calls me Cad and comforts me after they hit me. Her and Anna are the only nice ones. I sighed and rolled over on my side I felt too weak to do anything. I had the Hickman line placed, on the right side of my chest, because I hated getting pricked every time. This was usually how I felt, terrible, after I got chemo. It didn't help when my foster family decided I was CDC the punching bag . The kids always wanted to play rough or do something that hurts me. Not cool. Anyway I have a pen pal named Sonny and she lives in Wisconsin I asked her what Wisconsin people like to do and she said they like to eat cheese hey her words not mine. She told me about her friends and they sound really cool. I never told her I was sick though only didn't because I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I never told a soul .I was in foster care because it was too embarrassing. Someday I want to meet this sonny girl, no pun intended, because she seems like a cool person. Well anyway I have an appointment tomorrow and I need to get some sleep and stop thinking so… peace out suckers.

The next morning…

"Morning Chad" the Chipper nurse, that's what I called her, said walking in. I mean I don't even know why they are so happy all the time. Maybe I'm happy when they're not talking. I sighed.

"Morning nurse… I'm ready just go right on ahead." The nurse lifted my hospital gown at the neck and connected the chemo into the Hickman line.

"Chad?"

I moaned

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head I didn't feel like talking.

She covered me up. I tried to sleep as much as I could so I could surpass this moment of dreadfulness.

"Chad wake up." I opened my eyes to see one of my nurses over me. I think her name was Jenny. How long had I been asleep for?

"Hi" I told the nurse as I waited for her to unhook the IV from the hickman line

"Will you miss us when you move?" She asked striking a conversation

"Wait, what are you talking about?"I asked confused

"Oh I've said too much." Jenny said as she taped the hickman line in palce

"I wasn't informed that we were moving…who told you this?" I said in a bit of a demanding tone

"Your mom-" Jenny sid

"She's not my mom," I said angrily, ciuuting her off. my real parents came into my mind at that moment did I tell you they were 16 when they had me? Yeah they were... after I said this jenny looked very confused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, those are my foster parents."

"I'm so sorry I had no clue." Jenny said

"That's because I've never told you." To lighten up the mood I asked "It is cold there right?"

"Yeah I've been there and the cheese it's so good."The nurse said "ok so Bill is here to pick you up so get dressed quickly." The nurse said as she closed the door.

After I got dressed I stepped out of the room. Bill was waiting for me, lucky me huh?

"About time let's go we have a lot of work to do." Bill said grabbing my arm. As we were driving I asked why he didn't tell me the family was moving and he said he thought Nancy had told me and I said she hadn't and he was like I can't count on that woman to do anything. I kind of smiled at that it was so true I don't even know how they were married they never communicated.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in cold Wisconsin. Yeah it was colder than I had thought. I was in a new foster home Bill and Nancy didn't want me, after Billy Jr lied and said I stole his money. Before we left California I think he put the money in my bag. I would never steal. Anna tried to cover for me. I told her it was okay. Maybe it would be for the best I wasn't with them.

I was now with friends of Bill and Nancy's Eldon and Betty Hargrove. They were cold. They didn't say two words to me pointed to the room at the hall and that was it. I sighed and looked around at my new surroundings. The room it was small. I had a couch to sleep on. The sheets were on the couch. I had a container to put my clothes in. I sighed and made the couch.

I sat down and started to read a book.

Betty came in she pulled me off and stripped the couch

"Did you get permission to do this?"

"No" I told her

"Well then why did you do it?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at the ground. I figured that's what I was supposed to do

"Well?"

I took a breath" Mrs. Hardgrove may I please make the couch?"

"Oh a polite boy" she said coldy

I swallowed she had that look. That look adults got when they hit.

"Make it correctly I will be back in two minutes"

I nodded and made it perfectly

Two minutes passed she came in and ripped it apart. After about 4 times she finally took the sheets and bedding and left. Now I had nothing. How else are you supposed to make a couch you put the sheets on and that it right?

I sighed and put on a long sleeve and a pair of black jogging pants. I layed on the couch it wasn't very comfy it was old and lumpy. I was still cold I rummaged through my suitcase and found a blue nike hoody . I could feel something sharp poking me. I tried to get comfy the good thing was they hadn't hit me yet. I rubbed my bald head I don't know why I did that. I soon fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning my back throbbed. I found a blue knit hat and put it on. I rubbed my back. And put on a pair of loose Khaki pants.

I sat and waited for an order.

"Did I tell you to get dressed?" Came Eldon's stern voice

"N-n-no Sir" I stammered

"Next time you don't get off that couch until I tell you"

"Yes sir" I told him

"get out of this house. Here is your schedule. You be home at three. No later or earlier. You understand me boy?"

"Yes sir" I told him

I got to school my legs hurt. I went to the office.

Sonny POV

Who's the new kid?" Grady asked as we walked down the hall he was a scrawny boy. He had on a pair of khaki's and a blue hoodie. And a blue knit hat

"He's a rat."

"A rat?" Nico, my friend, asked.

We turned to look at Justin Casper and Tawni Hart.

"Hey skinny boy" Justin called out.

"I have to go." I told my friends. I ran to the guy they were picking on.

"Justin, leave him alone." I told him.

"But-out Allison." he said pushing in Chad to the ground.

"What was that for?" The new kid asked, looking confused.

"Just for being you; stay out of my way."

"He's a foster kid and doesn't have a real home." Justin said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I have my ways…" Justin said mysteriously. And with that Justin and Tawni left.

"Here let me help you." I said offering my hand.

"I'm fine." Chad said as I helped him up.

"Sonny there you are…I see you've met the new kid already."

"Hi Mr. Logan" I said looking at my principal

"This is Chad Cooper he needs to be shown around the school."

"Why me?" I asked, not to be rude or anything it was just Mr. Logan had me do everything.

"Why not you?" Mr. Logan asked. I'm going to go, thank you Sonny

"Alright," I sighed." Let me see your locker number."

Chad gave me the papers he was given.

I watched Chad. Poor guy, he looked sick.

Chad's POV

It says here that you're in most of my classes, English, physics, band and art. You're in Trigonometry? Whoa are you like some kind of math genius or something!"

"Yeah you can say that." even though I hated school there was just something about math that I loved. It's like I was in my happy place when I was doing math.

"You're supposed to be all humble and say 'oh I'm not that smart'." She said laughing.

"You asked…"

"Ok wise guy, let's go to class before- we're late." She said shaking her head.

I followed her to the classroom. I'm starting to like this sonny chick. Not because she was really pretty because she so was but because she was funny.

We walked into the classroom and everyone started looking at me.

"Um…everyone this is Chad Copper he is new here."

"Hi Chad!" most of the whole class yelled out. I waved at them.

"Hello Chad my name is Mr. Judd welcome to physics."

"Sonny you may have a seat and Chad you can have a seat next to sonny over there."

"We're learning about Newton's 3rd law. Do you know what that is?" he asked directing the question to me.

"Oh for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Man I don't even know why I answered that. It was just an impulse thing. Now everyone's going to think I'm a nerd…

"Whoa are you sure you're supposed to be in this class?" Mr. Judd asked.

"Yeah I'm not very good at science." The class laughed.

"Ok well let's get started shall we?"

I liked Mr. Judd he was an awesome teacher. We ended up taking a test and doing a few worksheets. When the bell rang, Sonny showed me where the language arts, history and the calculus room were and we went to art class. The art teacher was ok. Her name was Miss Tall, which was pretty ironic because she was really short. I was actually enjoying myself.I was forgetting the pain in my back. That's how good my day was going. Lunch was next and then my favorite…calculus!

"Hey Chad over here!" Sonny called out.

I walked to the table.

"Chad I would like you to meet Nico, Grady, Lucy, Jimmy, Portlyn, Eric and Zora she is in grade 8 but hangs out with us

"Hi everyone" I replied.

"Hey" they said all at the same time.

Hey cooper what did I say about staying out of my way?" Justin yelled.

"I…well" I stammered, I never liked bullies or mean people but hey who does?

"What did you say to me Cooper?" he asked grabbing my arm I winced in pain. It would probably leave a bruise

"Justin Back off." Grady said coming to my aid. Wow he barely even knew me and he was sticking up for me.

"Whatever, Tawni lets go."

"But I'm still eating."

"You're definitely not going to starve to death."

Tawni quickly got up and threw her trey away. I shook my head. I fixed my hat.

"Are you okay." Sonny said

"Oh yeah I'm alright " I said rubbing my arm"Thanks you guys."

"No problem Justin is just a big jerk who thinks he runs the school." Nico interjected.

"Yeah that was pretty rude what he said to Tawni." I said feling for her. I knew what it was like to be talked down to or treated that way.

"Well lunch is almost over did Sonny tell you where your next class was?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah room" I stopped and pulled out my schedual "uh 203."

"Dude you're in Calculus!" Eric asked

"Yeah..I mean no… if I said yes would that make me a nerd?" I asked looking at him

"No dude I'm in it too." Eric answered.

"That's really amazing. yeah I love math. It's like it's my happy place." I told Eric happily

"Aw man where have you been all my life? Did you know calculus can be used to find the optimal branching angle of a blood vessel?"

"Oh yeah I've heard of that! It's to find the maximum blood flow."

Then we just started walking to calculus like we've been friends forever.

Sonny's POV

"What just happened?" Zora asked.

"I think Eric just took Chad away from us…" Portlyn answered.

"Yeah something like that." I said with a grin, it looks like my friends are warming up to Chad just fine. "Well how about we get to class?"

"Do we have to? I hate math class…" Portlyn said.

"Let's skip?" I said

"Sure lets go hang out at the cheese palace " Portlyn replied

"No I'm just kidding lets go or we'll be late." I said pulling her by her arm

"bye you guys meet me at my locker after class and we can walk home, bring Chad."

"Ok will do, bye sonny." Jimmy said as Portlyn and I left.

The day quickly went by it was last class. Band we all were in band class well my friends

I got there to find Chad playing guitar and Eric playing piano

Mrs. Algarve was watching them.

The class eneded quickly "How come band always ends faster than the other classes?" I said as we walked out

"We enjoy it just like the nerds enjoy calculus" Nico teased Eric and Chad

"Hey " Chad and Eric said in unison

We laughed Chad was really fitting in with us. I looked at him I don't think I had seen him with out the Knit hat.

Chad POV

I had made it through the day no one knew I was sick. They all seemed to exept me. It was like we had been friends forever.

"Chad do you want to come over to my place?" Jimmy asked me

"No I have to go" I said running off

I got home at 2:58 I had hitched a ride from a senior he was nice.

I was in the door by three

"I see you listen boy"

I swallowed "Yes sir" I told him

"Get your butt to the car"

I nodded and followed. He dropped me off at the hospital. I was checked into my new room. I had time to nap before I met my new doctor I got comfy and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I awoke "uh yeah that's me but I usually go by Chad"

"Okay hi Chad I'm Dr. Carter you can call me Rob. Now we need to run some tests"

I nodded "yeah a CBC, Lumbar Puncture, bone marrow aspirate, CT scan, MRI. Did I miss anything?" I asked

Rob chuckled "No , that was pretty good, however I have read your charts your last doctor said you had cancer in most of your body so I would like to run some extra tests."

I nodded "Okay like what?" I asked

" Well an EKG, some lung tests, Kidney tests"

I nodded and rubbed my stomach I was able to zone out pain

"Chad are you having stomach pain?"

"Uh yeah it comes and goes" I told him

"Can I get you to change into this gown and then I will run a complete physical on you"

"Can I keep on my boxers?"

"Yes"

I changed and got back into bed. I felt so tired.

I fell asleep. I could barely keep my eyes open

I awoke and rubbed my eyes

"How are you feeling Chad?"

I smiled at Rob

"Sore, Tired" I told him

"I have some good news, the leukemia has not spread, Your lungs, kidneys, and internal organs are healthy"

I smiled "how is my heart?"

"That is fine too, Chad could you be honest with me?"

I swallowed I knew what he was going to ask. I had forgotten about all of the scars

"Uh yeah sure" I said trying to think of some lies to cover up my past.

"While I was doing the exam your noticed a huge bruise on your back"

"I slept on a lumpy couch last night"

"Okay what about the huge scar on your abdomen?"

"I was stabbed when I was 14 by my foster brother he was running with a knife and stabbed me"

"Are you still with Bill and Nancy Wilson?"

"No I'm with Eldon and Betty Hardgrove" I told him

"Okay I see your condition worsened last year?"

"Yeah I almost died I got two infections in the last year"

"I see that" Rob told me

"Yeah I haven't had any problems with the Hickman line"

" We cleaned it and made sure it was working properly it looks fine."

I nodded "what about the leukemia? Is it still packed in my bone marrow?" I asked

"Yes we will up your chemo treatments and you will have radiation as well."

I nodded "Okay bring it on"

"Wow that's a good attitude"

I nodded "Yeah I find if I stay positive I get good results"

"That's good, So you have had Leukemia since you were 13?"

I nodded.

"Lets see that looks like it is it?"

"Why is Hickman line in my back?" I asked looking down at the tube taped to my shoulder. I could feel an NG tube in my nose.

"It is like a Hickman line but it isn't through that tube we will remove spinal fluid from it. or give you pain medication. You will also receive chemo into it."

I nodded " I don't want a ommaya reservoir" I told him

"you wont get one. Your body couldn't handle any type of surgery right now"

I nodded I took a deep breath as Rob started my new treatments . I was given aniti sickness meds right away. I was feeling so drowsy. I was fighting sleep.

"Chad are you getting enough rest and food?"

"sometimes" I told him

"the NG tube will give you nutrients you have had several infections form the stomach tubes am I correct?"

I nodded and rolled onto my side. Dr. Carter covered me up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sonny POV

I was walking through the halls looking for someone to talk to. I often came to work with my mom and wondered the halls to cheer someone up. I decided to try the pediatric cancer ward. I stopped and looked into a room I walked in

"Chad?"

He didn't stir

I walked over to the bed it was Chad. I noticed he was bald he had a tube in his nose.

I touched his shoulder "Chad?"

He sat up "Hi Sonny"

"Why are you here? Why are you bald?" I asked a bit freaked out.

"Sonny I'm okay."

"What is wrong?" I asked nervously

"Sonny I have Leukemia"

"Oh Chad I'm sorry" I said hugging him

"No Sonny ,I wasn't just diagnosed. I have been sick since I was 13" he told me

"how do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"Whoa don't start treating me different"

"Sorry so how long are you here for?"

"3 weeks fun huh?"

"Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"As long as you promise to treat me the same"

I nodded "What is the tube in your nose for?"

"A NG tube I get bad infections from the stomach tubes" He told me smiling he had a cute smile.

"Now let's get to know each other" I said sitting on his bed

"Okay you first" Chad told me

" my real name is Allison Jessica Monroe but, call me Sonny. I live with my mom and I have a brother but he's in college. I'm tuning 16 in about 2 weeks. Um I like to dye my hair a lot because I love new looks. I am really bad at math but I love science. And I like reading oh and acting"

"Aren't science and math like really close?" Chad asked

"Yeah but that math is easy. " I told him" Okay Chad you go" I said again

"Okay I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I like to be called Chad. I just turned 16 2 months ago. I love math, you already knew that"

I nodded "Chad is it true what Justin said?"

"yeah I'm in foster care I have been since I was 13 my parents didn't want to deal with a sick kid."

"Sorry" I told him

"They weren't my real parents. My real parents were 15 and couldn't take care of an infant."

"Have you met your real parents?" I asked

Chad shook his head.

"I would like to some day. To know who I am like or what they are like"

I nodded we continued to talk.

Chad's POV

We hung out and talked. I got to know her and I liked her. She was so sweet I could tell why she was called Sonny. She filled me in on things about Wisconsin. I told her about LA. I really enjoyed her company being around her made me forget I was sick.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in and out of consciousness I saw doctors and nurses coming and going. I wasn't sure what was going on. Did I have another infection? What was wrong with me?

I closed my eyes and fell asleep my mind raced as I could hear people mumbling. My name kept being called . I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't respond. I wanted to so badly . I wanted to yell I am here I am okay. I couldn't do anything just lay still.

I awoke and rubbed my eyes

"Hi Honey" I looked to see a nurse taking my blood pressure

"Was I dead?" I asked

She chuckled "no you were a mighty sick boy"

"is the cancer in my bone marrow gone?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Well your Doctors can tell you more. I will get them he told me as she finished checking my blood pressure and removing the cuff from my upper arm

I nodded rubbing my nose realizing I still had an NG tube I hated it they were un comfortable and I felt embarrassed to have one.

"Hi Chad so I'll bet you have lots of questions" Rob asked as he came in with his wife Liz she was a nurse and the nicest one I ever met she was so loving. She fixed my pillows and made sure I was comfy.

I nodded

"Well, you have been heavily sedated , the chemo was too much for your body to handle expressly with the radiation so we sedated you. Now you had 24/7 chemo with radiation"

"Has the cancer gone from my bone marrow?" I asked still feeling loopy. I was on so much medication

"Yes"

I smiled ." So am I in the ICU?" I asked

"Yes later on we will move you to a private room"

I nodded and fell asleep. As they were talking to me. I heard what I needed to.

"Chaddy?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my friends Sonny gave me a big hug. I could still feel the NG tube in my nose. I was in the private room. I hadn't even known they moved me.

"We were so worried about you" Sonny told me giving me a hug.

" Sorry I guess my body wasn't strong enough" I told them

"Hey don't apologize " Eric told me smiling

I nodded "So Eric do you have my math home work?" I asked I wanted to change the subject.

Making everyone laugh

"I did get it " he told me smiling

"We told your teachers they understood. " Sonny told me

"Thanks" I told them

"Chad are you serious about the Math?" Eric asked me

I nodded

He sat down with me and started to help me

"I did your English home work" Jimmy told me

"Thanks, what about Physics?" I asked

"Sonny did that. You aren't behind"

"Not in math or calculus?" I asked

"No I did the work the teaches didn't notice" Eric told me

"We were going to come see you after sonny told us" Nico told me

"You got so sick" Grady said sitting on a chair

I nodded "Who called me Chaddy?" I asked

"I did " Sonny said

"Okay Soneshine" I asid smiling at her

"You look Cute bald" Portlynn told me

"I do?" I asked rubbing my head

"Hey rub Chad's head" Grady said

They all rubbed my head

"Hey okay guys" I said laughing as Portlyn, Sonny and Lucy kissed the top of my head

"so when do you get out of here?" Jimmy asked me

"Not sure I'm still recovering maybe a week?" I told them

"Do you have your school stuff here?" Eric asked me.

"Yeah I did?"I said realizing I didn't know where my back pack was.

"Hi Chad I figured you would need this" Rob said as he brought in my Backpack

"Thanks Rob" I told him rubbing my nose I really hated the NG tube

"Don't overdo things even if you're feeling okay "Rob told me kindly

"Yeah can I have my PJ's back"

"I will go find them. Or I can call Eldon to bring you stuff"

"uh no this hospital gown is okay" I told him

"I meant it don't overdo it okay Chad?" Rob said checking my breathing

I nodded

"Calculus?" Rob asked me after he checked my breathing and saw Eric's book

"Yeah"

"A math whiz huh?"Rob joked with me nudging me

I nodded

I rested in the hospital for a week I was released back to Eldon and Betty. I was so happy to have the NG tube gone.

They made me work hard. They also started hitting me. I was scheduled for chemo on Monday. At least I would be away from them for a week and in a comfortable bed. I just had air mattress now it was much better than the couch. I still had no covers. I just bundled up using clothes it worked.

I was walking down the hall at school I was so tired. He had forced me to go to school. I hadn't slept in 24 hours. They decided they needed the fridge cleaned out at Midnight. Then found wads of chores for me to do. I had slept on the bus for a bit. So I was feeling better but not much.

"Hey Rat

I looked at Justin he stopped and looked at me he pushed me to the ground.

"Stay away Cooper" Devon told me he was one of Justin's goons. I wished Justin would move away that would solve the bully problem. I wish Eldon would get fired and have to take his wife and son with him yeah that would be so great. Yeah the worst was Justin was Eldon's adopted Son could my life be any worse?

I sat on the ground until the bell rang I got up and went to my first class it happened to be drama. At least I had my friends. I wouldn't be able to survive without them.

"Chad over here" Lucy called I walked to Lucy and Sonny I sat beside Sonny

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked me as she put her arm around me.

I nodded and sat back. As sonny rubbed my arm. I tried to close my eyes for a bit. We had become really close since I came. I actually considered her as my best friend. It soothed me knowing she had my back.

Sonny POV

I looked at Chad he looked terrible I noticed bruises on his neck. He looked like he was being beaten. Was it Justin? Or someone else?. I rubbed his arm as he rested his head on my shoulder he needed me and I wasn't going to leave him I noticed he was wearing a yellow green bay packers knit cap.

"Chad let's see you on the stage with Portlyn" Marshall told him.

Chad got up weakly I felt horrible for him.

"I'll act Marshall." Eric said standing for him. They had become close as well they were always doing some sort of math problems together.

"We are waiting Chad" Marshall said not noticing Chad was not well he sat on the side of the stage.

Chad started walking up to the front he was walking real slowly. You could see something was wrong with him.

Justin put his leg out and tripped Chad he fell to the ground hitting his face on the stairs his head fell to the ground with a thud.

"call an Ambulance" I yelled running to him his face was cut open and he was bleeding

I watched as a fight broke out between Eric and Justin. They were head to head.

Portlyn got some towels and held them on his head after she removed his beanie. I held one on his cheek. Marshall called 911

The paramedics came and rushed Chad to the hospital . I had to find out what was going on and why he had all the bruises I knew he would tell me. Maybe he would tell Eric

I turned to see Grady fighting with Devon


	5. Chapter 5

Portlyn , Jimmy, Nico, Grady, Lucy, Eric, and I walked out.

Eric had been suspended for the fight.

Nico and Eric drove to the hospital

We found out they had admitted him he was skinny and wasn't eating right.

They had given him an IV he was sleeping peacefully he looked so cute.

"What happened?" Chad asked quietly as he woke up and saw us

"Justin tripped you and you hit you head and Cheek and started to bleed" Eric told him

"I have to go home Eldon will kill me" Chad said getting out of bed

"No Chad you can't get back into bed" Grady said stopping him with Nico's help.

"Your still connected to the IV" I told him making sure it didn't rip out

We all managed to get him into bed. It was a struggle.

Eric's POV

I motioned for everyone to leave.

They said good bye and left.

"Chad , what is going on?" I asked sitting on his bed

"Justin is Eldon's son and they beat me, they make me do lots of house work hurting me when I pass out" he said rather fast

"They hit you?" I asked shocked at his confession

Chad's POV

I nodded I was embarrassed about everything. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. And I didn't want to be hurt any more. Again I had stupid NG tube I hated them

"Eric shouldn't you be in school?"Rob asked coming in

"No I was suspended for hitting Justin" he told Rob

"Well go home Chad needs rest"

He nodded "later man"

I watched as he left no sooner had he left Eldon walked in

"CHAD GET OUT OF THAT BED!" he said grabbing me I moaned in pain as he grabbed my arm ripping out the IV my hand started to bleed.

"You're the cause of the bruises" Rob said angrily

Justus finally I get the help I need. Outside of chemo

"I'm his father and he has chores" Eldon yelled griping my arm it hurt I yelped it hurt as the NG tube flew out of my nose I hadn't even realized I had one my nose was starting to bleed

"You're not my father" I mumbled

"All this chemo is making you loopy kid" Eldon said coldly as he gripped my arm harder

"No" I yelled him more like yelled or I tried I was too weak to do that.

Eldon dragged me home he didn't care how weak I was I had to clean Justin's room they

Had stuffed a Kleenex up my nose and made me work hard I was getting beaten left and right. There was a knock on the door. Eldon was hitting me so hard. I was in pain. I wanted to die at this moment.

Eldon tossed me to the ground as Rob came to him

I had found a place to hide in a corner from it all. Hoping it would be over soon. I zoned it all out as I closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder

"No don't hurt me, Please just –"

"Chad it's me Rob can you are safe" he told me kindly and very lovingly

I opened my eyes to see Rob smiling kindly

"Can I go back to the hospital?" I asked Quietly I was still shaken up from everything. I was still scared to move

"Nope our home is open to you" Rob told me calmly and in a kind soothing tone

"Really you want a 16 year old living with you?" I asked still confused at the entire situation

" yes" He said picking me up off the ground and carrying me out of Eldon and Betty's home he put me in his car and rushed me back to the hospital. He carried me in and put me in a wheel chair and wheeled me back to the room I had been in before. I moaned as Liz gave me another IV and bandaged my hand. And cleaned my nose I saw they were giving me a blood transfusion. I feel asleep.

I awoke. I looked around I wasn't at the hospital I was at a home. I moaned as my head and cheek were starting to hurt. I moved my hand under my nose no NG tube

"Chad Sweetie are you alright?"

I looked at Liz

"No my head, cheek hurt, so does my stomach" I told her.

"Here have some Aspirin and Ginger ale it will help" She said giving me a glass of ginger ale and some Aspirin.

"Just rest as much as you need to Chad "Rob told me

I nodded I felt safe around them. They seemed loving maybe that's why I felt so safe with them.

"Chad Sweetie go to sleep" Liz told me rubbing my head gently

"Why does my stomach hurt?" I asked

"you have a feeding tube in your stomach. That way you don't need the NG tube put in every time" Liz told me rubbing my head.

"what about all the infections?" I asked getting nervous

"We will take care of you and make sure you are safe don't worry about things any more" Rob told me rubbing my hand gently.

I nodded .I fought sleep my eyes would close and open

"Here Chad get comfy "Liz said fluffing my pillows. She positioned my head so I was comfy she covered me up. She started to rub my temple

I still fought sleep. Liz rubbing my temple felt nice. I finally gave in.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to all my readers and reviewers you people rock!**

* * *

I awoke and stretched I felt better than I had in weeks. I rubbed my eyes and looked around at my surroundings the room was huge I had my own bathroom. The walls were a yellow and green I noticed the logo from the stuff Sonny had sent me. It was the Green bay Packers. I figured out she was my pen pal. Small world huh. I couldn't belive how warm the house felt I rubbed my eyes. I rolled onto my side noticing the bedding was also green bay packers. I sat up I stretched again I got up. Aw walked to the closet to find new clothes. Jeans, slacks bottom up shirts a lot of the clothes were green bay packers, red t-shirts, some blue t-shirts. I smiled I had never seen so many clothes before. I went to find Liz and Rob the house was huge. I was finding myself lost. I stood looking around at my surroundings.

"Morning "

I jumped at the gruff voice it was not Rob or Liz

"You must be Chad"

I nodded the guy was in a suit he was a tall man I snickered as he looked like Lurch from the Adams family

"I'm Wilson the butler"

"Uh hi uh where are Rob and Liz?" I asked

He motioned for me to follow

I did they had a butler so cool

"Mr. Carter, Chad is up"

"Hi Chad come on in" Rob said from inside a large game room he was playing pool.

I walked into the large room I was huge filled with all sorts of games and such. It was neat.

I figured my troubles were over. The bruises were even fading. My life was finally going to turn out.

I wasn't dreaming either.

I flopped down on a couch

"Are you are feeling better?"

I nodded

Rob sat beside me

He felf my fore head.

"I feel okay honest." I told him truthfully I could honestly say that I felt so much better.

"Get some rest. Don't overdo things" he said ushering me to lay down on the couch and sleep. The couch was so comfy he gave me a pillow and covered me up with a blanket.

I nodded it was weird to have someone care about me. They actually let me rest

I rested for a few days at home I was coming down with a cough. I had been able to hide it from Rob and Liz..

"How do you feel about going to school?" Rob asked me on Wednesday as we were at the breakfast table.

" I was thinking on it" I said clearing my throat I could feel a cough coming on

"Here take the Mustang" Rob said giving me the keys

"Thanks" I told him as I went to my room to get my things together.

I was nervous driving alone .it. was actually the first time I didn't have an adult driving with me. I found a spot in the parking lot got my back pack and walked in. I was starting to cough.

"Chad!"

I turned to see Sonny I smiled and gave her a hug

"How do you feel?"

"Okay" I told her coughing

"That's a bad cough" Eric said putting his arm around me

"It is not that bad. I'll just have some cough medication" I told Eric

"okay we wanted to wait until you were better"

"For what ?" I asked

"Sonny turned 16 and we are going to have a birthday for her."

I nodded "okay great"

"You have to pick her up"

I nodded.

We got to class . Band I was okay until I started hacking

"You sound like a seal" Grady joked with me

I nodded and continued to hack

"Chad go and take a drink" Mr. Walker told me

I nodded and left Nico ran after me. Nico took me to the vending machine. He got me some orange juice. The cough calmed down a bit. I called Rob and told him I was going to a friend's after school. I knew I would be put in bed. I couldn't have that happen.

The cough seemed to get worse over the course of the day.

I went to Eric's took some cough medication and rested for a few hours.

Sonny's POV

I sat in my room I couldn't believe it Chad was doing so much better since Rob and Liz took him in. I was worried about that cough. I advised him to stay home. He was insistent on taking me out.

"Sonny Chad is here" Mom called

I went down stairs. Chad had on a pair of Khaki pants and a red long sleeve he had on a black zip up hoody jacket over top and a blue ball cap on backwards. He was actually wearing that today.

"How is that cold?"

"Fine I took some cough medication" he told me

"Really Chad Really?" I said it seemed to be our thing

"Yeah" he said

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" he said kissing me

I smiled.

He blind folded me telling me it was a surprise where I was going. He coughed a few times. It sounded like it was getting worse.

"Are we stopped?"

"Yeah stay put" he told me

I tried to take in my surroundings. Chad opened my door and took my hand he led me up some stairs.

Where were we?"

He opened the door

"SURPRIZE!"

I jumped and removed the blind fold "you guys planned a 16th birthday for me?" I asked as I saw the happy sweet 16 banner along the wall

"Yes we were going to before but we wanted Chad here" Portlyn told me giving me a hug.

We started to party Chad was getting worse as the night went on

"That couch is 10 times worse" Lucy whispered to me as she had said those words Chad collapsed to his knees and was coughing hard almost trying to catch his breath but couldn't

"Call 911 Jimmy called as we tried to keep calm and comfort Chad he passed out and stopped breathing

"CPR!" I called

Jimmy and Grady performed CPR they got him breathing again.

The paramedics came and rushed Chad to the hospital I was shaking like a leaf.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the hospital to find he was in the ICU with a bad case of Pneumonia. He was still alive.

He was in very critical condition. He remained that way for 6 days

I was in my room doing homework Friday after school with Jimmy, Eric, Portlyn, Lucy, Nico and Grady we hadn't been focused much this week. Our minds were on Chad. We weren't allowed to see him in the ICU. I missed him he was incredibly sweet. We had only known him for about 3 months. We had all fallen in love with him he was so easy to get along with, and was so fun to be around.

"Sonny?"

"In here mom" I called

"Kids Chad took a turn for the worst" she told us

"Is he?- " I couldn't find the word dying

"Rob and Liz said they would give you kid's time to say good bye"

We didn't even look at each other we ran outside of my room and to our cars. We literally sped to the hospital.

General POV

The teens arrived at the hospital. They ran to the ICU Rob gave them all gowns. And told them they could go in one at a time. Before they had gotten there Chad had stopped breathing twice

"Sonny you and Eric are the closest you two go first" Lucy told them

Sonny went in first.

She couldn't stand to see Chad so sick hooked up to wires and machines

She sat down on a chair and picked up his hand

"Chad please don't go. I love you. I have known you for 3 months. Chad you're a wonderful person. You don't deserve. This fight Chad fight. Please live. Don't leave me you're my best friend." Sonny said she wasn't sure what else to say. She told him how much of an impact he made on her and how his friendship meant so much to all of them. She took a breath looked and looked around she removed the face mask and gave Chad a kiss in the cheek she walked out

Eric walked in next and sat down beside his friend "Man Chad, there is so much I want to tell you. Your my best friend. 3 months isn't long enough to know you. I know you're probably tired. If you're in there Chad please just fight. I will be your friend no matter what. Get better man"

Eric walked out and hugged a crying Sonny

The others went in ad talked to him

As they were leaving Chad stopped breathing…..

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed as Eric grabbed her form going inside the room

"No don't die!" Eric screamed

As the teen watched as the doctors tried to get Chad back Rob and Liz were Yelling at him to come back

No one wanted to lose him

The doctor walked out

"I'm sorry, Rob, Liz, kids. We've lost him."

"No…" I say. This can't happen. Chad's too young, and he's…, he's my best friend.. "No, _no, NO!"_ Sonny said screaming his name

. "No, he can't die! He can't! Please, Doc!" Eric pleaded as he held onto Sonny

"I'm sorry, It's too late."

Everyone started to sob Liz and Rob ran in

"Do something!" Portlyn Yelled

Chad's family and friends sat church, as a band played Chad's favorite song having the time of my life,

"Why Chad?" Eric whispered to Sonny

"Eric I loved him he was so sweet. Why only 3 months?"

"And now, we have a few words from His Mother Liz

Liz walked up

"Hi, everybody" she said, trying not to cry, "my husband and I took Chad in we loved him like our own he was with us for a short time, he impacted us greatly as did his best friends Eric Pearson and Sonny Monroe he will be missed by his friends Nico, Grady, Lucy, Jimmy, and Portlyn, if you met Chad you knew how incredibly sweet he was. We will never forget him."

There wasn't a dry eye from any of the teens Eric and Sonny were taking it the hardest. They were the cloest ones to him

" Eric Sonny It's going to be hard, ," Portlyn said giving them a hug,

"Our best friend is dead" Eric sobbed as he clung to sonny

The coffin was put into the ground. Everyone sobbed harder as they knew their friend was truly gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, No, NO!"

"Sonny wake up" Eric said shaking her

Sonny sprang awake "Chad!"

"Sonny calm down The doctors finally got him breathing again, Rob and Liz are talking to him." Eric said grabbing her.

"Eric I dreamt he died" Sonny said in tears

"Sounds like a nightmare" Eric said looking at his best friend through the window. He was breathing his chest was moving

"Is he breathing?" Sonny asked

Eric nodded

"Mr. Carter is Chad okay?" Sonny asked

"Yes he is "Rob told them

"Will he have any damage?" Eric asked

"It is too soon to tell he is still breathing on the ventilator" Rob told them

"He is alive right?" Eric asked

"Yes he is alive. They aren't sure about his brain function. He may have mild or severe brain damage" Rob told them

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked

"I don't know kids this is new to me."

Sonny and Eric nodded

Chad remained the same no one knew if he would even wake up.

Sonny and Eric remained at the hospital. Until their parents came for them.

Sonny POV

I was in my room doing homework with Eric we hadn't been focused much this week. Our minds were on Chad. So we had tons of catch-up work. Plus we had Chad's to d as well. We weren't allowed to see him in the ICU. Rob and Liz couldn't risk him getting sick. I understood that. I missed him he was incredibly sweet.

"Sonny?"

"Yes mom" I called

My mom ran into my room

Eric and I looked at each other " Is Chad okay?" we asked in unison

"Chad is okay he is awake they are going to move him to a private room. Later on today he will be up for visitors as early as tomorrow"

Eric and I hugged. We did our homework. Now being able to focus.

Eric spent the night in my brother's room that way we could see Chad at the same time.

Eric was the only one to know about my dream. I was so glad it was only a dream it seemed like reality.

The next day I awoke I was so antsy to see him.

My mom told us we could drive up at 1

The entire morning Eric and I couldn't settle. My dream had freaked both of us out.

We just wanted to make sure he was alright. And that he would stay alright.

Finally it was 1. Eric and I ran to my car and hopped in I drove well more like sped to the hospital. I found a spot parked we ran in Rob was waiting for us he told us Chad was in room 214. I didn't bother taking the elevator Eric and I ran up the steps. Down the hall to his room.

Chad's POV

"Hi " I told them when they entered I had a nasal tube in my nose to help with breathing and a white mask on my face

They both hugged me

Liz left so I could have some time with them.

"Sonny why are you crying?" I asked

"I dreamt you died and I'm so glad you didn't" Sonny said kissing top of my the top

"I came close nothing new I always bounce back" I told them

"Chad we love you"

"Yeah I know" I told Sonny

"Have you sighed a DNR?" Sonny asked me

"No way" I told them

"Why?" Eric asked

"Then I will die" I told them

"Smart Cooper"

"Thanks Pearson" I said

I looked at Eric and started to push out math questions

"Is that all you two think about?" Sonny asked us

"Yeah " I told sonny smiling even though she couldn't see under the mask

"So why do you have that mask on your face?" Sonny asked me

"To protect me from germs" I told them lisping on the germ part

"When do you get to go home?"

"If it all goes well I can go home in a week or so" I told them

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonny asked

I nodded.

"Are you up for more visitors?" Portlayn asked popping her head in

I nodded as a huge smile came across my face.

"Rob called us "Lucy told me

"So we brought you this" Nico said putting a basket in front of me

"Cool is this Wisconsin cheese?" I asked

"No you can't eat it you wear it" Nico told me

"Gee I can pass for a dork now" I said as I put it on

We all shared a laugh. I started to go through the basket

"Wow M&M's, all sorts of candies thanks guys" I told them

Tawni ran in "Good news for Chad"

"Aren't you Justin's girlfriend?" I asked

"No we broke up and he is moving to Florida" She told us

We cheered quietly. Sonny hugged me and kissed my cheek my life couldn't get any better than this. Eldon and Betty were finally out of my life. It was grand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad's POV

I had been released from the hospital I was on the couch resting Rob was talking on the phone. Liz was making sure I was alright

"Who was that Rob?" I asked as he hung up the phone

"Good news you're in remission" He told me smiling as Liz hugged me

"Like no more chemo what about maintenance therapy?" I asked

"You can start it next week. " Liz told me sitting beside me and rubbing my head

"So will my hair grow back?" I asked

"Yes it should."

I nodded "I can't wait to have hair again" I said rubbing my head.

"Chad how would you feel about Rob and I adopting you" Rob asked me

"You mean legally I become your son?" I asked looking at them

"Yes how would you like that?" Liz asked me"

"Yeah I would like that a lot " I said smiling at them they hugged and kissed me. It was so nice to be loved.

Wilson came in

"Some of Chad's friends are here"

"Let them in" I told him He left.

"Chad" Sonny said hugging me

Potlyn did as well

"Hey man" Eric said patting my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asked me as he and Grady plunked on the other sofa in the room

"I have double good news" I told them

"What?" Sonny asked

I smiled

"One I'm in remission and two Rob and Liz are going to adopt me" I told them

Sonny and Portlyn hugged me again

"That is cause for celebration" Sonny said

I nodded it sure was. We celebrated.

I was sitting on a bench waiting for Rob he was with a patient and she was his last one for the day. I was exhausted from chemo I had nice blond hair my hair was growing back I was so happy.

On Mondays , Wednesdays and Fridays it made me exhausted. I usually slept after my session

"Okay CD lets go" Rob said helping me up.

I smiled at him

"How do you feel?" he asked me as we walked out

"Okay" I replied

"Do you feel well enough to drive?" he asked giving me the keys

I nodded and zipped my winter coat up

I drove home. The only place I went was home and the hospital for chemo other than that I wouldn't leave the house. I was afraid to get sick again

"Chad why don't you go out tonight?" Liz asked me as we were eating dinner

"Uh I have homework to catch up on" I told them

"Chad I brought all of your work in last week you are three weeks ahead of your classmates" Rob told me

"Uh I'll make it uh five" I told him

"Chad are you afraid?"

I looked at Liz her and Rob really had gotten to know me.

I nodded

"Why don't you go to Sonny's or Eric's if you are at one of your friends homes you will be safe"

"Chad your immune system is getting stronger" Liz told me

"You can have the Jaguar" Rob told me

I coughed "seriously?"

"Yes if that will get you out of the house" Rob told me

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Chad I thought you were going out?"

I turned to Rob. "Uh no I feel tired I'm going to go to bed." I told him

"Okay" he said leaving they never pushed me. I wanted to go but I was afraid to leave the house.

I don't know why I was so afraid of going out. Maybe I felt so safe here. And anywhere else I didn't. I sat on my bed and brought my knees to my chest. I sat like that when I felt scared. Going out made me feel that way. I didn't want to die. I was so afraid of getting sick.

There was a knock at my door "yeah" I said

"Chad?"

I didn't move

Sonny sat beside me and put her arm around me. I put my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my arm.

"Hey you have hair I haven't seen you in 6 weeks you have hair"

"Yeah"

"Chad?"

"Yeah" I said

"Are you mad at me you haven't talked to me in like 6 weeks?"

"No Sonny I'm not mad at you. I have been dealing with a lot. I couldn't be mad at you. You're my best friend"

"So why won't you come over?"

"I feel scared to leave like what if I get sick again?" I said I was feeling better I didn't want any trouble.

"Chad it won't "

"What if I get a cold?"

"Don't worry just start living your life"

I nodded. I still wasn't convinced . Sonny talked to me more.

Sonny POV

"I don't think I want to "Chad told me

"Chad it is okay to be scared"

He nodded "I am scared"

"Well how about coming to my house I am having a Christmas party" I said

He shook his head

"Chad it wouldn't be a party without you" I told him

"I'm not dressed"

I looked at him he had on a pair of plaid green bay packers boxers and a yellow green bay packers long sleeve.

"Put on a pair of blue jeans and come with me"

"I don't know" he said slowly bringing his knees down

"you will have fun" I told him as he walked to the window

Chad nodded and slipped into a pair of blue jeans.

I took his hand we walked out of his room.

"He will be home at 12:00" I told his parents

Liz and Rob both mouthed thank you. I nodded and gave Chad his winter coat.

We left. I drove to my place.

I pulled into my drive way. We both got out. And walked into the house.

"CHAD!" Everyone said crowding around him giving him a hug.

"Wow Chad you have a good set of hair" Grady said messing it up

Everyone laughed as he tried to fix it they tried to mess it every time he fixed it.

Chad POV

They had finally stopped messing up my hair. Man that would have bothered me so badly when I was 13. But having leukemia changed me. Being hit by people changed me as well.

Sonny was right. I was having fun. We played games and watched Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Played some more games. We went outside to have a snow ball fight. it was so much fun

We all sat around the fire place drying off.

Nico's Mom came to get him and Grady drove home

"So what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Eric asked

Everyone started talking and telling what they were doing it sounded so fun.

"Chad what about you?" Lucy asked me

I took a drink of my eggnog and shrugged my shoulders" I never really had much of a Christmas" I told them

Looking at my watch" Oh no it is 12:15" I said

there was a knock on the door

Sonny opened it" Hi Mr. Carter" Sonny said to Rob

"Hi " Rob replied

"Oh no" most of us said as we got up grabbing our keys

We helped Sonny clean up a bit and said good bye

"Rob I'm so sorry" I told him as I got into the car

"Hey don't worry about it. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. You aren't mad?" I asked putting on my seat belt.

"No I figured Sonny wouldn't want to drive you home in the snow. And I had to pick up some milk at the 24 hour convenient store."

I nodded and smiled. I loved my new life.

"You have a doctor's appointment they want to see about the leukemia and run some tests on your heart and lungs"

"Today?" I asked

"Yeah at 8:00am. Don called me about 5 minutes after you left"

"Okay" I replied

I thought for a moment "Why my heart and lungs" I asked

"It is common tests. You just got over a bad case of pneumonia and heart the chemo can damage the heart."

I nodded

"Also a lumbar puncture, Bone marrow aspiration, lymp node biopsy and a Complete blood test"

I nodded.

I got home changed into my PJ bottoms and got into bed. I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

10)

"Chad?"

I awoke to Rob shaking me i looked at him and spoke"Last night you said my heart might be damaged will I need surgery?"

"I'm not the cardiologist"

"What will they do?" I asked

"Chad I don't know this is all new to me. I am an oncologist not a cardiologist "

I nodded

"So did you have fun last night?" Liz asked me walking into my room.

I nodded and sat up

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rob asked me as I got out of bed

I nodded

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rob asked me

I shook my head "No the medication to sedate me makes my stomach queasy"

"Okay let's go"

I nodded and followed

I got checked into the hospital once we arrived

They ran all sorts of tests lumbar puncture, bone marrow aspiration, a complete blood test, CT scan, MRI and now they were doing tests on my heart. And after that I could go home.

"Liz I'm cold cant I put a shirt on?" I asked

"A few more moments"

"You're a doctor does my heart look okay?" I asked

Liz picked up the chart she looked at it

"Yes all the tests came back normal."

"What is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing sweetie " Liz said smoothing my hair

"Honest" I asked her

"Honest now you need to rest"

"I have a head ache"

"Just rest"

I fell asleep

I awoke to talking. I had my shirt back on. I didn't have the IV in my back anymore

"Hi Buddy you ready to go home?"

I nodded "I don't want to ride in a wheel chair" I told Rob

He nodded and picked me up he carried me to the car.

We arrived home

"We have a surprise for you"

"What?" I asked

"You will see" Rob said

I nodded and walked into the house

"So were all the tests okay?" I asked as I sat on the couch

"Yes they were your still in remission. You're responding well to the maintenance therapy. Your heart is okay "

I'm going to bed" I told my parents

I got into bed and got comfy

I soon awoke

And rolled over and looked at the clock it was 10 I rolled over and got out of bed .i walked into the kitchen

"Morning " I said

"Hey come have some breakfast" Rob told me

I slid into my seat

"Hungry?"

I nodded and put some hashbrowns, bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages on my plate

"Where is the butler?" I asked eating

"We let him go" Liz told me

"What about the cook?" I asked

"Yes her too I missed cooking" Liz told me

"man this is great" I said between bites

"So how did you guys become so rich?"

"We won the lottery when we were 21"

"So how long have you been married?

"About 21 years" Rob told me

"Wow" I replied

They nodded and smiled at me.

"You said you had surprise for me" I said

"We do"

"Am I okay?" I asked

"Yes your fine. All the tests came back negitive"

I nodded and finished eating. I helped Liz with the dishes. Life couldn't get any better

Later on that night I sat looking at the Christmas tree. That had been my surprise a Christmas tree and I was able to pick it out. I had never had that experience. Even decorating I just couldn't believe how my life did a 360.

"Chad it is 2 in the morning"

"I'm sorry"

"Chad do you remember any Christmas ?"

"No well I don't want to remember. I never really had a home when I lived with Bill he was mean he made me sit and watch as he and his family did Christmas stuff, Other times I was sent to my room. After I got sick I was in the hospital. A lot of time I was in the hospital at Christmas. "

"Why?"

I sighed and drew my knees to my chest

"When I lived with Bill he tried to hurt me around the holidays or make sure I was sick in the hospital"

"Sorry kiddo"

"I was better off in the hospital than with Bill"

"How did you end up with Eldon?"

"His son Billy Jr accused me of stealing his money. I didn't . So I ended up with Eldon"

Rob pulled me into a hug and lovingly kissed me

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked me

"A guitar, a Wii and games"

Rob nodded

"Get to bed Chad"

I nodded and hugged Rob "Good night dad" I told him going to my room

I saw Liz I hugged her "Night mom" I told her

I smiled as I got into bed.

Christmas came and went I wrote a song for Rob and Liz they loved it. I had a new year's party we had a blast. Sonny and I shared a kiss at midnight.

The holiday soon passed I was ready to go back to school the night before I packed my back pack.

I awoke and dressed I brushed my hair I put on a pair of Jeans a long sleeve green bay packers shirt.

And a yellow green bay packers hoody.

"Chad you want the jag?"

"No I'm taking my car" I told him grabbing a bagel out of the toaster I put some cream cheese on it. And squished it together

I hadn't been back to school since September I was looking forward to it.

"Are you going to school Chad?"

I looked up

"Morning Mom, Yeah I'm going" I told her in between bites

"are you cold or something?" Mom asked feeling my forehead

"I'm fine" I told her smiling

"You're all bundled" mom said

"It is cold here" I told her

They both chuckled

I smiled again as I gave mom a kiss on the cheek

"Bye mom, bye dad" I told them grabbing my backpack and running out the door

I got to school and found a spot. I went in.

"Cooper Pooper"

"Cooper what?" I asked Grady who was laughing at his own joke

"Pooper" he said walking over to his locker

I shook my head "Chad!" Sonny said hugging me

"Hi" I said

"How do you feel?" she asked me

"Fine. Uh would you like um how would.." I paused for a moment" How would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Sure" she told me

I smiled at her

"Wait you two are going out?" Tawni asked

I nodded "Yep"

"Aw Channy" Portlyn said

"Channy?" I asked

"Yeah Chad and Sonny combined makes Channy" Tawni told us I nodded and smiled and gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek.

We had band it was great. It was like my first day of school all over again. This time I was not in pain. I was feeling normal again. January soon flew by as did February and March. I was excelling in school .Sonny and I were still dating.

Sonny and I were walking down the hall holding hands

"Hi Channy" Nico said coming behind us

"Hi Nico" I said

"So the carnival is this Friday you guys want to go?" he asked

"Sounds like fun" I said

"Good so the guys usually spend the night a t Eric's and the girls are at Portlyn's that way all of our parents" Grady explained

I nodded

The day soon ended

I got home around 3. We

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Chad"

"Do you have time?"

"No Pal I'm late for work. Your mom will be home at 7"

"Okay can I spend the weekend at Eric's?"

"Sure "

"Love you son"

"Yeah Love you too dad" I told him as I dropped my bag and ran to my room.

I called Eric he asked me over to play basketball. I agreed and left a note for my mom.

I got into my car and drove to Eric's. we played some basketball. I went home

"Hi honey"

"Hi I'm going to spend the weekend at Eric's"

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

I had a blast at the carnival that night. I was enjoying my life it was nice not going through chemo and+ stuff. I was going to live my life and be a normal teen. I had friends and parents it was something I always wanted my life was complete.


End file.
